Savior
by Akkira Nala
Summary: Allen y Neah terminaron con la guerra. Neah le revela el secreto detrás de esta, y Allen se da cuenta que aún quedan esperanzas después de la muerte. Recordará esto? Podrá estar con quien ama incluso después de la muerte, o empezará su nueva vida de cero? Semi AU - Yullen. Fic publicado anteriormente en mi otra cuenta. Reeditado.
1. Chapter 1

Basado(de una manera extraña) en la canción "Savior" de 30 Seconds to Mars

**Disclaimer:** -Man y sus personajes son propiedad de Hoshino Katsura

A la historia!

* * *

Savior

Capítulo 1: Finaliza una antigua guerra; Comienza una nueva vida.

Allen se encontraba encadenado a la silla de piedra. Neah estaba ya muy lejos de allí; podía ver lo que hacía, sin poder evitar nada; vio morir a sus compañeros a manos de los akumas y Noahs; a los Noahs muriendo a manos de Neah y Road, quien se había puesto de su lado por el amor que les tenía a ambos, y luego, vio al último exorcista en pie matar a Road. En este momento, el Músico lloraba su muerte, y él ya estaba a punto de liberarse; si no lo hacía a tiempo mataría a Kanda… No podía permitirlo!

"Lamentablemente lo harás, querido Allen…Estás bajo mi poder, y te arrebataré lo que más quieres, así como él me lo arrebató a mí" resonó el pensamiento de Neah mientras se acercaba al japonés, quien estaba exhausto, con clara intención de acabar con su vida. "Esto es por Road" susurró.

Allen se liberó y arremetió contra Neah en una lucha mental que lo descolocó unos instantes, instantes que sirvieron a Kanda para ponerse en guardia y defenderse de los ataques del Noah. Pero el cansancio hizo efecto, ralentizando sus movimientos, permitiéndole al Decimocuarto herirlo profundamente una y otra vez.

Antes de dar el golpe final, Neah le permite a Allen despedirse del japones.

"Ya logré mi objetivo, te daré unos minutos para despedirte… Luego quizás lo encuentres en otra vida..." Dijo Neah mientras Allen se arrodillaba junto a Kanda

Acunándolo entre sus brazos, le pidió perdón por ser débil, por no haber podido evitar nada... Comenzó a revisarlo, queriendo creer que la herida no era imposible de curar. Pero Kanda sabía que no podía curarse, y tampoco quería. No sabiendo si era Allen o Neah quien le hablaba, dijo:

-Hasta que… cambies… pierdas… pelees por…ti;… hasta que... creas… y todo termine… No me salves, porque… no me importa…- con sus últimas fuerzas, acarició su rostro y le sonrió burlón, como si fuese algo menor el estar muriendo… y su mano resbaló.

-Kandaaa! – lloró Allen, abrazado al cuerpo del samurái.

En ese momento, Neah tomó la palabra.

"Sabes Allen, llegó el momento de nuestra muerte… Antes de nada, necesitas saber la razón de la guerra... Su Dios era una mentira, en eso el Conde estaba en lo correcto; pero estaba errado al querer eliminar a los humanos, y reemplazarlos por akumas que pudiera manipular… Después de la vida, hay más vida, y así como los Noah reencarnamos, los humanos corrientes también, no lo olvides… Quería proteger a los humanos, y sus almas… El Conde acabaría con ellas, y no habría personas para poblar esta Tierra… Pero era necesario para mantener el equilibrio que ambas partes desaparecieran, después de todo sin mal, no hay bien y viceversa. Las opciones eran desaparecer todos completamente, o que alguien tomara el lugar del Conde e hiciera un cambio; ese era mi deseo... pero ahora que sabes el porqué hice lo que hice, por favor no me guardes rencor cuando nos volvamos a ver... Adiós Allen, y perdón por todo, hubiese querido que fuera diferente" se despidió "Nos veremos en otro tiempo, y será realmente de otra manera"

-Sabes que en el fondo sabía que era necesario, sólo no quería aceptarlo...- sonrió el albino- Adiós Neah, nos veremos, nuestros destinos están unidos…

El cielo estrellado fue lo último que vieron, antes de sentir como una blancura los cegaba, para luego dejar de sentir nada.

* * *

_Finales del siglo XX - Principios del siglo XI_

Un hospital, allí se encontraban. Su padre lo había llevado, su madre estaba internada... "Tu hermanito ya quiere conocerte" le habían dicho. Hacía ya nueve meses que el deseaba conocerlo, por qué su hermano no le hizo caso?

Neah esperaba "pacientemente" su llegada; . Después de todo, era solo una criatura de 5 años, que con la curiosidad contenida en su mirada, decía todo lo que quería saber. Su padre estaba con él en la sala de espera, hasta que les permitieran entrar a ver a su madre y hermanito.

-Vamos… aguanta un poco más, Neah… ya nos llamaran- trataba de calmarlo su padre, aunque era más para calmarse a sí mismo

-Walker? -llamó la enfermera

Neah fue tomado de la mano por su padre y conducido hasta donde se encontraba la enfermera. Al verlos, ella sonrió

-Ya pueden pasar a ver a la madre y al bebé- les dijo

-Ahora... estás listo para conocer a tu hermano?-Preguntó el hombre nervioso

-Si… Papá, deberías relajarte un poco-Dijo el niño. Con sus 5 años, era muy inteligente.

La enfermera los guió por un pasillo y abrió la puerta de la habitación donde estaban su madre y su nuevo hermanito.

-Hola Mana... y mi niño! Neah, cariño, quieres ver a tu hermano?-preguntó la mujer

-Si! Como se llama?- preguntó el pequeño

-Allen- respondió su padre- Allen Walker

Neah se acercó y vio al pequeño bebé que yacía dormido en la cuna… tenía el pelo más claro que cualquier integrante de la familia, casi blanco… y una rara cicatriz en la cara

-Qué le sucedió en la cara?- Neah veía extrañado el rostro de su hermano

-Es una marca de nacimiento, justo como la tuya en la frente- dijo Mana, levantándole los cabellos para dejar al descubierto los "estigmas"

-Ahhh… y cuándo podrá venir a casa? Ya quiero jugar!- Neah quería jugar con el par de espadas que había hecho junto a Mana

-Pronto… unos días más para ver si está bien de salud y volveremos- contestó su madre.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los primeros meses con Allen fueron toda una aventura para el pequeño Neah Walker: aprendió cómo cuidar de su hermano, a cantarle para que se durmiera, a jugar con él... El paso del tiempo demostró un fuerte lazo entre ambos hermanos

La primera palabra de Allen fue "Neah". Unos años más adelante, si el pequeño tenía miedo corría al encuentro de su hermano. Si algún niño se burlaba del cabello de su hermano, Neah lo asustaba. Si alguien hablaba mal de Neah, era Allen quien se encargaba de morderlo. Eran inseparables.

Los días pasaban, cada uno mejor que el otro, entre travesuras, caídas y canciones... Eran felices…

Todas las noches, para que ambos niños durmieran, su madre siempre les cantaba una nana... y ese era el momento favorito de los hermanos Walker

_"Soshite bouya wa nemuri ni tsuita_

_Ikizuku hai no naka no honoo,_

_hitotsu, futatsu to ukabu fukurami_

_Itoshii yokogao_

_Daichi ni taruru ikusen no yume, yume._

_Gin no hitomi no yuragu yoru ni_

_Umare ochita kagayaku omae, ikuoku no toshitsuki ga_

_Ikutsu inori wo tsuchi e kaesshitemo_

_Watashi wa inori tsuzukeru_

_Douka konoko ni ai wo_

_Tsunaida te ni KISS wo..."_

* * *

N/A: Aquí está publicada en esta cuenta :3 Para quienes ya la leyeron y para quienes no

Qué les pareció? Críticas constructivas y destructivas, palabras de aliento o desaliento, todo es bienvenido con los brazos abiertos; todo sea por mejorar...

Dejen Reviews! Por cada uno, un Moyashi es salvado de las garras de un Kanda pervertido! ;)

Akkira fuera


	2. El Despertar de Neah

Hola a todos! Perdón por la tardanza...

Bueno... No hay excusas que valgan, pero primero me fui de vacaciones, y luego la escuela... Asi que espero aún quieran leer este pequeño capítulo.

Habrán varios como este; cada personaje tendrá su Despertar. Si bien es cortito, estoy satisfecha con el resultado.

Advertencias: Leve mención de Yullen; Quizás algún error. (Quien quiera ser mi beta, bienvenido sea! Mande PM)

Sin más que decir, a la historia!

* * *

Capítulo 2: El Despertar de Neah

Neah tenía 12 años cuando Despertó.

Una tarde que el mayor de los hermanos Walker se encontraba tocando el piano para que su pequeño hermano se durmiera, tuvo una visión fugaz de alguien tocando el piano y cantando. Reconoció la letra, era la canción de cuna que su madre les cantaba de pequeños.

Neah sabía que no había partitura para tal canción, asi que decidió concentrarse en crear dicha partitura, basándose en lo que oía en su visión. Conforme el tiempo pasaba y la canción tenía forma, la visión se aclaraba más y más Al final, se develó que Allen era quien tocaba dicha melodía. Un Allen mayor a su hermano, uno que tenía la sensación de conocer incluso aún mejor que a éste. En el preciso momento en que Neah hacía ese descubrimiento, todo se volvió negro.

* * *

"Mana, te protegeré"

"Neah, cuidado!"

"Eres el Decimocuarto discípulo de Noé… Eres capaz de controlar el Arca, eres el Músico"

Dolor. Frustración. Tristeza.

Qué sucedía? Sabía que estaba muerto, que ambos lo estaban, habían terminado la guerra.

Sabía que había matado a casi todos los Noahs, quedando solo su querida Road y el Conde del Milenio. Protegió a Mana, encontró su muerte. Sus memorias habían pasado a Allen. Y Allen había sido adoptado por su hermano. Había convivió con Allen en su cabeza. A lo último, el muchacho había notado su presencia, y la había combatido. Fue tratado de traidor por la misma organización que lo necesitó. Huyó por su cuenta. Al final, el Conde había lanzado su gran ataque, y allí fueron ambos a pelear.

Un acuerdo, y dos personas a quien proteger. Road y aquél samurái.

Se había develado el motivo real de la guerra. Murieron con la promesa.

Imágenes pasaron por su mente.

Allen dudando si tocar nuevamente el piano para meterse en la última pelea.

"Eres el Músico ahora, Allen. Mi arca es tuya, mi don es tuyo, mi vida es tuya. El nuevo Decimocuarto"

La determinación de ceder su cuerpo para salvar a Yuu Kanda. "Hazlo Neah, confío en ti"

La sorpresa en el rostro del menor cuando debió encadenarlo y tomar a la fuerza el cuerpo, cuando el samurái mató a Road. "Neah, qué haces? No lo mates, por favor!"

Sentimientos afloraron a su pecho.

Dolor de ver a la pequeña Road morir, de quebrar la confianza que su sobrino depositó en él.

Furia contra el samurái… y frustración con el mismo, por no haber hecho nada.

Tristeza por el Conde, que los obligaba a morir a todos, sabiendo que había otro camino.

Placer cuando lastimó una y otra vez al asesino de la novena Noah

Paz que inundó cada uno de sus sentidos, al saberse perdonado por Allen.

* * *

Neah despertó. Preguntándose qué había sucedido. Miró alrededor, y vislumbró la blanca cabellera de su hermano. Seguía dormido.

Un torbellino de imágenes se agolpó en su cabeza, y lo recordó todo

-Soy el Decimocuarto Noé, hermano de Mana, músico del Arca- declaró al aire, estupefacto- Ayudé a matar a Adam… La guerra finalizó, por suerte…- sonrió y se dejó llevar al mundo de los sueños.

-…Te protegeré, Allen- y se durmió.

* * *

N/A: Qué les pareció? Trataré de esforzarme un poco más en el próximo n.n

Por favor, como siempre, se aceptan críticas constructivas, palabras de aliento, correciones... e ideas.

Me gusta cuando tienen en cuenta mis ideas, así que tendré en cuenta las suyas.

Reviews, please! Me han dicho que no dejan reviews para salvar a Allen, asi que comenten en qué situación quisieran verlo n.n kukuku~

Akkita fuera.


End file.
